my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Karui Hibana
Karui Hibana (火花 軽い; hibana karui) is a first year student at U.A. High School, training to become a pro hero. She is also known as The Detonation Hero: Rui, this is also the nickname her mother and older brother call her. Despite her father being a villain she wanted to follow in her brother, Jirou's foot steps and become a hero to help and support her family. Appearance She's a rather average sized girl, dawning blonde hair that is just above the waist, she tends to wear it in some sort of ponytail, or tied in a braid. She has red eyes like her father many people would often be scared of her for her eyes and the way she would look at them, she gets her “Death glare” from her father. She wears the U.A. school uniform but she wears an oversized sweater with thigh high black leggings and red high tops. During the summer the other thing that changes is her top as she changes it to an unbuttoned short sleeve blouse with a black tee shirt underneath. When not in her U.A. uniform she is usually seen wearing oversized/baggy hoodies with either brown or black shorts and black or dark blue high tops. During winter times she wears leggings, sometimes a scarf and sometimes a bigger jacket to keep her warm. Her hero costume consist of a black no strap crop top with baggy thigh slight orangish-red camo print pants. She wears black combat boots and specialized black and orange gloves. She also wears a black short jacket over her top. She has protective glasses on her face. She wears her utility belt that holds her cards, metal spheres, med kit and other miraculous things she uses. Her winter costume just consist of full length orangish-red camo pants and the jacket and top are longer to cover her body. Personality She is a very cheerful and happy girl, she can get along with others when she wants to. She is willing to run head first into a situation, but sometimes dong this can be risky and she doesn’t really listen to others when they tell her she shouldn’t do that. She tends to keep to herself when asked about her family history in relation to her father. She doesn’t like to talk about him much, but she still cares about him, sometimes. At times she can be very stubborn and will refuse to take advice from others, even if the advice can help her. She tends to be straightforward with others. When the time comes where her nice girl act drops you better run because you will be in for a world of hurt. She gets this side of her from her father. History She grew up in a little crazy household, as her father is a villain, but she wouldn’t know this till she got older. Her mother is the owner and chef at their family cafe, and her brother even though he is several years older, he was rarely home as he would always try to get money for the family. No one was ever abusive to each other, the only time someone hit another was when her mother had to literally knock some sense into her brother as she wanted him to be a kid and stop having to worry about money, as it was the adults job to get money. She wanted to become a hero for money and to help others and show people she’s not a dangerous person. Quirk and Abilities Sword Fighting Skills: Thanks to training with her father she has mastered the using a single sword and a little bit of using double swords. It was a gift from her father. Hand-To-Hand Combat: She has shown to be very well knowledge with basic and some advanced fighting techniques. She can easily take on a group of thugs if need be and be done within five minutes. She has shown to have strong physical endurance and fighting ability. Keen Intelligence: She is very knowledgeable of not only her surroundings but her opponents as well. She has shown to have great observably skills. She is able to formulate strategies that will help her either in a fight or to escape. High Pain Tolerance: She has shown to endure a lot of pain, due to kids bullying her at a young age and in middle school. Enhanced Agility: Due to training she is very agile and can do parkour very easily because of this. Can also help her to get out of difficult situations. Enhanced Reflexes: Her reflexes are that above a normal human, meaning she can easily dodge attacks, unless she is worn out. This also helps when fighting close combated opponents. Enhanced Durability: This ties into her high pain tolerance, but she has shown that she can take numerous amounts of hits before reaching her limit. Quirk Explosive[[Explosive Touch| Touch]] (爆発的なタッチ Bakuhatsu-tekina tatchi): She doesn’t have to touch it with her whole hand, she can touch it with a couple fingers if needed. Bigger the object, the bigger the explosion. The smallest explosion she can produce is about the size of a small grande going off. She can change the time of when something goes off, the minimum being 5 seconds and the maximum being 30 seconds. The effect will only take place one she releases it from her hand. Can only affect non-organic objects. Always activated, has to wear special gloves so she doesn’t blow anyone or thing up by accident. Is not immune to her own explosions. Weak against water and anything that is not solid or that can put out her quirk. Objects bigger the a fridge require multiple touches and the use of both hands to full explode. Can explode certain parts of big things. Baseballs or things around the size of them have an explosion blast of a small grenade. Her hands are always warm. Has to wear special gloves, might blow something or someone up. She has the same quirk as her father but on a much weaker scale. Super Moves * Groundbreaker (起工業者 Kikō gyōsha): By placing both hands on the ground she can explode a 30 foot radius around where she touched. Have time limit or she sets it off. * Flying bombs (空爆 Kūbaku): Using playing cards she can throw them at targets and explode them before the make contact. * Landmines (地雷 Jirai): By placing either one or both hands on a flat solid surface she can create a 1-5 foot radius circle that she can set off or it will go off after five mins. Also if someone touches it or steps on it, it will go off. When she activated them or they start to get close to times up they glow a reddish orange. Using both hands doubles the radius. * Heatblast (ヒートブラスト Hītoburasuto): Karui places both hands on the ground and blasts with full strength as much heat as possible into it. Causing it to heat up immensely first and then causing it to explode from the massive heat. This eruption has a quite high radius, around 70 meters to be exact. * Explosion (爆破 Bakuha): Karui concentrates as much heat as her hands can with stand, and sends out medium sized blasts. Doing this too much can damage her hands. Can be used for faster mobility. Stats Equipment Playing Cards: They look like normal playing cards but are modified to be super durable. She uses this as one of her main weapons. Metal Spheres: They range in sizes from a small bouncy-ball to the size of a baseball. They are made out of 100% Iron. She doesn’t use these as often, since she only has a limited amount. Fathers’ Katana: Her father gave her his katana that has been passed down from generation to generations. She is almost always seen with it despite her annoyance with him. It’s made out of a very durable and heat-resistant metal that can cut through certain metals and rocks. Belt: It look like a standard combat belt that has little holders on the sides that hold her spheres and cards. She also carries around a med kit. Trivia * Character is Shinobu Oshino from the Bakemonogatari Series * Her first name Karui (軽い) means light, Her last name Hibana (火花) means Spark * Her father gave her his katana that has been passed down generation, even though she doesn’t like him that much, she still treasures it and almost all of the time seen carrying it around. * She likes spicy foods and sweet food (Sweet and Spicy combo) ** This also relates to her personality * Whenever her mother makes something new for the cafe she is the first one to try it whether it be a sweet or not. * She doesn’t like her father because he became a villain and hurt people for money, but she likes him because he cares deeply about those close to him. (i.e. his family) * She has a hamster named Tommy. * She learned how to cook from her mother. She’s an excellent cook. * She wants to be a writer when she's older. * She works in her mother's cafe part-time. * She sometimes wears a cap that look like what pilots would wear and a set of goggles her brother gave her when they were younger. * Her mother got pregnant with her older brother when she 18. She got pregnant with Karui when she was 24. * She got 38 villain points and 20 rescue points. Making it a total of 58 points making her take 9th place. * Theme Song(s): Born This Way by Lady Gaga, One Woman Army by Porcelain Black, The Greatest by Sia, Confident by Demi Lovato Category:U.A. Students Category:Ashlover98 Category:Females Category:Students Category:Heroes in Training